


Teach me to love (Take care of my soul)

by CheryBombshellBlossxm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheryBombshellBlossxm/pseuds/CheryBombshellBlossxm
Summary: This is kind of an edited repost of one of my previous works. Read to find out what happens, Cheronica love story.P.S Comments complete me id love to hear your feedback :)





	Teach me to love (Take care of my soul)

Veronica Lodge was very hard not to notice. It was very hard to look away from her once you started starring, she was so beautiful, so graceful. And Cheryl was no exception to this.. Cheryl couldn't keep her eyes off of the raven haired girl most of the time. And she couldn't stay away from her. So she pretended to hate her so she would have an excuse to talk to her. To see her, to hear her voice.

In science Cheryl was staring at Veronica again, smiling at the way she bit her lip when she was concentrating and then she suddenly got up and said"Sir I need to be excused" This was not an out of the ordinary thing for her to do. She had done this many a time. The teacher didn't bother to try to stop her anymore, he had learnt the hard way that even if he tried to object she would argue him into agreeing. And he didn't need the grief."Very well miss Lodge"Veronica had walked out of many lessons on many occasions just like this and no one, not even her best friend Betty Cooper knew why. So Cheryl decided to find out."Sir I need to be excused aswell" she announced. He just waved his hand letting her go. That was surprisingly easy, she thought.  
She searched everywhere for Veronica, until eventually she heard sniffling coming from the girls toilets, she heard her crying and knocked on the cubicle door"Veronica, is that you in there?" No reply. Cheryl knocked again. She was concerned now."Why do you care" Veronica remarked, trying to stop the sobs from getting out"Because, Veronica, it may not seem like it, but i like you, you have helped me in the past and I want to repay you." was all Cheryl could muster. She was usually incredible with words, she could even write a book if she had time, but with Veronica, she was at a loss, she could barely think straight.

Veronica made a split second decision and decided to let Cheryl in, both physically and metephorically. She unlocked the door and Cheryl immediately walked in locking the door behind her, she looked down to see an extremely vulnerable Veronica, furiously wiping her tears away.

She gasped. She had never seen the raven haired girl so vulnerable. It had always been her being the vulnerable one and Veronica comforting her. Cheryl couldn't help but wonder if that was the same for everyone. She always seemed so strong. Like nothing in the world could break her. Maybe she was more. Broken than anyone thought. Veronica was in pieces.

"Go ahead, laugh at me Cheryl, rip me to shreds I know you want to"

"Oh honey," Cheryl kneeled down infront of her, cupping her face and wiping her tears " I would never want to hurt you. All that hate was just a stupid act. I thought you hated me so I pretended to hate you back." Veronica looked shocked at this, maybe even a little smile was tugging at her lips, but it never truly showed.  
"I don't hate you why would I hate you?" Veronica asked, looking. Into Cheryl's worried, dark brown eyes.  
"Because of the shitty way I treat you." Cheryl shrugged   
Veronica chuckled an artificial laugh, clearly practiced.   
"I knew it was all an act, I know deep down your.... nice" Cheryl smiled up at her. Then she took her hand and pulled her up.  
"Where are we going?"   
"I'm taking you home Veronica, you can't stay in school like this." Veronica didn't object, she let herself be dragged along by Cheryl.

***

Half an hour later, they pulled up to the Pembrooke, and Cheryl quickly climbed out of the car. Opening Veronica's door and pulling her out. Bringing her arm up so she could rest on her. Veronica pulled away,   
"I can walk on my own" she was being stubborn, understandably, she didn't like being seen this vulnerable. So Cheryl didn't say anything she just followed Veronica up to her apartment. 

They went into Veronica's room, where they sat down and made polite conversation for a little while before Cheryl finally said  
"Veronica what's wrong?" She asked looking into her eyes, Veronica stared down at the floor.  
"I know I'm not Betty or Archie or anyone who you could probably trust but, please I care about you."   
Veronica's eyes remained fixed on the floor. For a second Cheryl thought Veronica was going to let her in. But then she got up and went to brush her hair.  
"Listen, Cheryl thanks for today. It means a lot but you've done your good deed for the day. You can go now, and tomorrow you will probably go back to the icy queen bee. So..." she almost whispered. 

Cheryl knew this move so well. She had pulled this on so many people. She used be exactly like Veronica. She got up to leave then she suddenly stopped and turned to face Veronica. Who is annoyingly still looking at the floor.  
"No Veronica, No. please don't do this. Don't push me away, don't shut me out. I know you act strong and put on a brace face everyday and that takes courage. But I also know that deep down, you are broken and you just need someone to be there for you. You help everyone else with their problems and never ask for a thing in return, you save other people. But when all Is said and done who saves you? I know you may not want to talk now, especially not to me but know that when you are ready I will be waiting for you. And I know you. I know who you are, because I was you once. I know you never show your weaknesses you never show that you are vulnerable you keep everything bottled up inside because you feel like your a burden even when your not. You never let anyone in, you never let anyone break down those walls you have spent so long building up, because you have let people in before and you got hurt. And you're terrified of getting hurt again. But I promise you" she paused cupping Veronica's face, pulling it up so she could look into her eyes " I promise I would never, ever hurt you. So let me in Ronnie. Let me care for you, let me be your someone who listens who can be there for you, who thinks you deserve the world and who will try to give it to you. I know it's scary letting someone in. Trust me I know. That night at the pep rally you showed you cared, and that meant everything. And that fateful day at sweetwater river, you saved me. Sure Archie punched the river of ice and pulled me out. But you cared enough to find me. To save me. And you filled me with hope and you gave me strength again. And that mean even more. I want to do the same for you. Not because I owe you, but because I care about you, I want to be your someone" Veronica had tears streaking down her face now, she sat there stunned, she never thought anyone cared about her. But here was Cheryl, the last person she would expect. Cheryl as reading her like an open book, and for once in her life, she was letting her. She felt safe with Cheryl, she knew she trusted her, she wanted to let her in. She was different from everyone else. She cared. And that filled Veronica's heart with warmth.

Minutes passed until finally Veronica said  
"No ones ever cared about me before, I don't let people in, but I feel safe with you. And it will take time, but please stick with me. I want to let you in." She leaned forward, closed her eyes and softly pressed her lips against Cheryl's. Her hands pulling her closer by the neck. Cheryl (who's hands were still cupping Veronica's face) reciprocated and kissed her back. Everything felt so right in this moment. She wanted to pause her life here, and live in this moment forever. After what seemed like forever and a day they finally broke apart, faces inches from each other, they looked deep into each others eyes. Cheryl seemed to look straight into Veronica's very soul, so she pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered lovingly  
"You are my someone"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks! Be sure to let me know what you think in the comments! Leave kudos is you enjoyed :))))


End file.
